One type of memory is resistive memory. Resistive memory utilizes the resistance value of a memory element to store one or more bits of data. For example, a memory element programmed to have a high resistance value may represent a logic “1” data bit value and a memory element programmed to have a low resistance value may represent a logic “0” data bit value. Typically, the resistance value of the memory element is switched electrically by applying a voltage pulse or a current pulse to the memory element.
One type of resistive memory is phase change memory. Phase change memory uses a phase change material in the resistive memory element. The phase change material exhibits at least two different states. The states of the phase change material may be referred to as the amorphous state and the crystalline state, where the amorphous state involves a more disordered atomic structure and the crystalline state involves a more ordered lattice. The amorphous state usually exhibits higher resistivity than the crystalline state. Also, some phase change materials exhibit multiple crystalline states, e.g. a face-centered cubic (FCC) state and a hexagonal closest packing (HCP) state, which have different resistivities and may be used to store bits of data. In the following description, the amorphous state generally refers to the state having the higher resistivity and the crystalline state generally refers to the state having the lower resistivity.
Phase changes in the phase change materials may be induced reversibly. In this way, the memory may change from the amorphous state to the crystalline state and from the crystalline state to the amorphous state in response to temperature changes. The temperature changes of the phase change material may be achieved by driving current through the phase change material itself or by driving current through a resistive heater adjacent the phase change material. With both of these methods, controllable heating of the phase change material causes controllable phase change within the phase change material.
A phase change memory including a memory array having a plurality of memory cells that are made of phase change material may be programmed to store data utilizing the memory states of the phase change material. One way to read and write data in such a phase change memory device is to control a current and/or a voltage pulse that is applied to the phase change material. The temperature in the phase change material in each memory cell generally corresponds to the applied level of current and/or voltage to achieve the heating. The power used to program a memory cell is based on the electrical and thermal interface between the phase change material and at least one electrode contacting the phase change material.
To achieve higher density phase change memories, a phase change memory cell can store multiple bits of data. Multi-bit storage in a phase change memory cell can be achieved by programming the phase change material to have intermediate resistance values or states, where the multi-bit or multilevel phase change memory cell can be written to more than two states. If the phase change memory cell is programmed to one of three different resistance levels, 1.5 bits of data per cell can be stored. If the phase change memory cell is programmed to one of four different resistance levels, two bits of data per cell can be stored, and so on. To program a phase change memory cell to an intermediate resistance value, the amount of crystalline material coexisting with amorphous material and hence the cell resistance is controlled via a suitable write strategy. For both single bit and multi-bit applications, process fluctuations between the individual cells should be minimized.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.